The Dueling Competition
by Ryan123
Summary: Hogwarts has a Dueling Competition and Harry has agreed to let Ron beat him to impress Hermione but Harry forgets the plan after Ron uses a jinx he learns in a book that exposes Harry's underwear to half the school then things get out of hand.
1. Harry vs Ron part 1

Welcome to the Dueling Competition,

"First up we have…Potter versus Weasley for the Quarter Finals!"

Harry got to his feet. Both and Ginny and Ron jumped up.

"Let me make that a bit clearer…Harry Potter versus Ronald Weasley!"

Ginny sat back down again, thoroughly annoyed. "Hypocrite," she muttered.

"Good luck Ron!" called Lavender. Ron looked back at her, lost his footing, and tumbled his way down the stands. The crowd roared with laughter, with Ginny laughing the loudest of all and Hermione fighting back a grin.

Ron got to his feet, incredibly red in the face, and ascended the dueling stage with Harry, who had gotten there a lot more gracefully.

Lee watched the two best mates shake hands before crying, "_Three--two--one--DUEL_!"

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, unsure of how to act. The plan was to have Harry lose on purpose so that Ron would look good and hopefully impress Hermione. But it had to look real, or she wouldn't buy it. In fact, considering the kind of brain Hermione had, the rigged duel had to look more than real.

But Ron hadn't been practicing his wand-brandishing skills for nothing. He whipped his out in a superfluous fashion, pointed it at Harry, and roared, "_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry said. The Disarming spell nevertheless knocked the wind out of him, although his wand stayed firmly in his grip. It was his turn to act. According to Ron's plan, he was supposed to do a Jelly-Legs jinx and purposefully miss his target.

But he was Harry Potter for crying out loud! Harry Potter never missed his target…okay, he did, but usually the target's name wasn't Ron Weasley.

He reluctantly shot the jinx at Ron, which missed by about three yards. The crowd groaned. Up in the stands, Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. But neither of the duelers could see that.

"_Tarantallegra_!" shouted Ron, puffing his chest and making sure his hair was properly windswept. Harry stepped to the side to allow the spell to hit him, and sighed as his legs began to dance frantically. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Harry!" Ron muttered to him out of the corner of his mouth. "You need to make this look more realistic!"

"But nothing about this situation is realistic!" Harry protested, trying to stay on his feet.

"But--I--you--plan--Hermione--" Ron gave up on trying to make Harry see the logic behind his marvellous plan and, taking advantage of Harry's current state, said, "_Petrificus totalus_!"

Harry was too quick for him. He reflected the spell and Ron fell to the floor, stiff and unmoving.

"Sorry," Harry whispered not too apologetically. Ron's eyes glared at him, but that was all he could do.

Ron watched from his position on the floor. He had just remembered a new spell he had read in 101 Useful Curses. As soon as he had unfrozen he shouted, "_Knickerollisis_!"


	2. Harry vs Ron part 2

Ron watched from his position on the floor. He had just remembered a new spell he had read in 101 Useful Curses. As soon as he had unfrozen he shouted, "_Knickerollisis_!"

Harry felt a tingling sensation in his pants as the spell whooshed over him. He glanced at Ron, confused.

"Er--that spell was supposed to--"

Suddenly the crowd began to laugh uproariously. Harry looked down, horrified, to see that his Snitch-patterned Boxers were now displayed for the world to see. The males were doing most of the laughing and snorting. The females either squealed or screamed and immediately clamped their eyes shut. Harry quickly summoned his pants back.

That was definitely not part of the plan. Ron seemed to have frozen, apparently having been ignorant of the effects of Knickerollisis. Harry was very embarrassed, and more than a little angry. The plan was to have Ron use a couple of the basic spells and for Harry to dodge all of them except maybe one or two, and then go down. But after exposing his underwear to half the school, the only thought in Harry's head was, _screw the plan_.

Harry's first idea was to Stun Ron, but an eviler idea soon replaced it. With a swish of his wand, he conjured a spider and had it dangle in the air in front of Ron's face.

Ron, who had been pondering his next move, gave a high-pitched scream when he finally noticed the eight blinking eyes and the eight wiggling legs. He promptly ran off the stage, still screaming.

Hermione stood up and began making her way through the hysterical crowd. Harry quickly vanished the spiders. He had to admit that was pretty mean of him.

"_Accio Ron_!" shouted Harry. Ron, who had almost made it to the doors, came flying back to the stage.

"What was that for?" yelled Ron, trying to save his dignity as his face turned purple with embarrassment and rage.

"You exhibited my underpants to half the student population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, damn it!" shouted Harry.

"I didn't know what _Knickerollisis_ would do!" Ron protested. Fortunately his wand was pointed at the stage and no one had to suffer what Harry had gone through not too long ago.

"Are you that daft? Knickers! _Knickerollisis_! Oops!"

Draco Malfoy had passed stage one at that moment, on his way to a challenge against Colin Creevey at stage three. Harry's jinx just happened to hit him in the right part of his anatomy.

"What the hell?" said Malfoy, glancing down when the shrieks of laughter rose to a new height. He studied his exposed green briefs with conceited interest.

"Like what you see, Potter?" he drawled, looking up at the duelers of stage one.

Harry turned away, disgusted. Malfoy chuckled and strutted away without even bothering to retrieve his pants, to the delight of many of the girls.

Harry faced Ron again, ready to attack again. Ron did the same, although he seemed reluctant and apologetic.

But Harry didn't care if Ron was sorry or not, he had just exposed Harry's underwear to about half of the school. Harry was thinking to just do the _Knickerollisis_ jinx on Ron but Harry just then thought of a much eviler idea.

While Ron was looking the other way for the moment, Harry yelled out loud _Imperio _pointing his wand straight at Ron while he was turning around to look at him.

Ron immediately became motionless and stared into space; he was under Harry's complete control.

Harry then said "Ron, you will strip off all of your clothes except your underwear."

Ron immediately started stripping off his clothes as if no one was there starting with his socks and shoes, then his Gryffindor robes, shirt and finally his pants. Ron was standing motionless in front of half of the school in only a pair of red Briefs. Everyone started laughing at Ron who was still under the _Imperius _curse.

Harry then said _Accio_ Ron's clothes and Ron's clothes came to Harry who caught them in his hands and set them on fire with a spell.

Just then Ron snapped out of the _Imperius_ curse and notices that he's in only his underwear. Embarrassed and furious at Harry, he finds his wand on the ground and yelled _Accio _clothes pointing his wand at Harry. Harry was left in his Snitch-Patterned Boxers again.

Both of them dueled in their underwear firing hexes and curses at each other until they heard a familiar voice.

"STOP!" yelled Hermione, having finally reached the stage. Harry and Ron both instinctively dropped their wands.

"What is this nonsense?" Hermione exploded. "Where are your clothes and what in Merlin's name are you two dueling for?"

"We're dueling for you," said Harry sarcastically and then immediately cast _Muffliato_. Lee frowned and tipped his head from side to side. A strange buzzing noise had filled his ears.

"What?" said Hermione, flabbergasted? Ron groaned.

"I'm not," Harry clarified quickly. "But he is." He glanced pointedly at Ron.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I just challenged you to this duel to practice my skills," said Ron loudly.

"What skills? You're in your underwear dueling Harry." Hermione said  
"Come on Ron. Just tell the truth," said Harry exasperatedly.

"Fine," Ron mumbled, his ears turning pink again. "I was trying to impress you."

"Sorry, what did you say?" said Hermione, although she had heard just fine.

"I was trying to impress you," said Ron a bit louder.

"Pardon?" said Hermione, pretending to strain her ears.

"I WAS TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU, WOMAN!"

"Oh," said Hermione, turning a little pink as well. She felt pleased and happy inside, but of course she didn't show it. "Ron, you don't have to try to impress me! I've been with you through all the crazy adventures! I know what you can do."

"I told you so," Harry said to Ron, unable to refrain. To Hermione, he said, "This was all Ron's idea. I didn't want to go along with it."

"I could tell," said Hermione, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Sorry," mumbled Ron, looking down at his feet. The planned duel had gone completely wrong. It had turned into a fiasco. "Sorry about _Knickero_--about the underwear jinx."

"It's alright, mate," said Harry after a pause. "I shouldn't have conjured that spider or put you under the _Imperius curse_."

Ron sighed with relief. "How about we just forget this night ever happened?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking."

And the trio of best friends walked off the stage, to the bewilderment of the crowd who had not heard a thing thanks to Muffliato.

"Up next we have, once again, Potter versus Weasley!" said Lee, trying to hide his confusion. "Only this time it's the other Weasley…Ginny Weasley, to be exact for the Semi Finals of the Duelling Competition."


End file.
